orderofbogatyrsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaygr Empire
The Vaygr Empire (often referred to simply as the Vaygr) is a major political power and a militaristic faction led by the infamous emperor zorozeenee which operates under an organised, totalitarian regime. They are a founding member of the Odium Pact, the current leader of the Odium Pact and have participated in dozens of major conflicts over their existance. Description The Vaygr are a very warlike faction, with a powerful military and strong leadership. They have a singular goal; to enslave and conquer. Their ships are also designed to appear powerful and threatening, in order to show their subjects, allies and enemies alike that they are not a faction to be trifled with, they have an undefeated military record, and have been in more than enough wars to claim that as bragging rights. Demographics Ethnicity Vaygr The bulk of the Vaygr Empire's citizens are of the Vay, a dying race of large, humanoid individuals. Each Vaygr is almost entirely cybernetic, augmented to the point that very little organic tissue remains. The Vay developed these augmentations in order to avert the death of their race; fully-augmented individuals are biologically immortal. The limited organic tissue in each individual is cannot die of aging, and their cybernetic components can be replaced and maintained indefinitely. Subjugated races The remainder of the Empire's population is a mix of assorted races, all of whom were subjugated and forced into slavery when the Vaygr conquered their homes. Each slave receives barely sufficient food for them and their family, and are expected to work in intolerable conditions. Children are taken to Vaygr "education camps" to ensure that new generations of slaves are even more subservient. Population The total population of the Empire, as of the most recent census, was 848 million, but it rises steadily as the Vaygr conquer more and more systems. A significant majority of the Vaygr live and work on the Citadel, the capital city-station of the Empire. The remaining citizens are spread throughout the Empire's space, with most living on mining colonies and planets, and a smaller portion living and working aboard border control stations. A significant percentage of the population serve in one of the Imperial defense forces; either the Navy or the Army. These forces are staffed entirely by pure Vaygr citizens, as foreign citizens are not sufficiently trusted. Income Average income for citizens of the Empire is an impressive V$202,601 (Vaygr Credits) per annum, with staggering income inequality; the richest citizens, usually high-ranking military personnel, live lavishly. All true Vaygr beings live at least an adequate life, provided they serve the Emperor appropriately, while the subjugated races that form the rest of the Empire serve as slaves in one of the many industrial centers; as do those Vaygr who are unable to earn a better life. Tax rates are around 15% for normal citizens, and military service members are not taxed at all. Crime Crime statistics from throughout the Empire show that crime has become a thing of the past: true Vaygr citizens are unbreakably loyal to the Emperor and his law, and a remarkably large and well-equipped police force quickly taught the slave-races of the Empire that resistance is, in fact, futile. Politics Government The small, well-organized government, presided over by Emperor Zoro himself, works to balance the competing demands of defense, law & order, and education. It meets regularly in the central spire of the Citadel, with emergency meetings taking place infrequently; usually when there is a sudden need for military action. Foreign Relations No foreign embassies exist within the borders of the Empire; foreigners caught committing crimes in the Vaygr Empire will commonly be sentenced to jail time, or, in cases severe enough to justify it, capital punishment. For the sake of information security regarding the ever-present military forces, photography is banned in Vaygr-controlled space without prior permission from the government (usually only granted to select journalists). Military The Vaygr Empire supports a substantial combined defense force, with both the Army and Navy being renowned for their military prowess. All military members are heavily augmented, and are fitted with much higher-grade components than average civilians have access to. Because of these components, in particular their processing upgrades, soldiers and pilots can be "programmed" as necessary, overwriting any perceived flaws or inefficiencies to make them perfect, absolutely loyal soldiers. The Imperial Vaygr Navy is the backbone of the Empire, holding pirates at bay, reacting to foreign attacks, and striking out at those who defy the Emperor's will, composed of military experts and having multiple members of the disbanded Vaygr Raiders organisation. The Imperial Vaygr Army is both a planetary defense and assault force, although they rarely see true combat, with the Navy keeping the borders airtight, and the number of planetary settlements gradually decreasing. Most divisons see action as civil defense forces; responding to natural disasters and other emergencies and suppressing militarized dissidents. Between these two forces, a special joint division has formed; the Marines. An Army unit trained to operate both on board spaceships and in the vacuum itself, they specialize in boarding actions, as well as clandestine ship capture or destruction. They are not publicized outside the Empire, as their role entails a significant amount of risk should they be detected while on an operation. Economy Overview The economy of the Vaygr Empire, worth 90.4 trillion Vaygr Credits (V$) per annum, is broadly diversified and primarily fueled by a thriving mining industry, alongside major contributions from arms manufacturing, private military contractors, industrial centers, and cattle farming (primarily for their meat). State-owned companies are reasonably common. Tourism The Vaygr tourism industry is mediocre in comparison to other societies, primarily as a result of the large standing army and hostile nature of the Empire. Nonetheless, the Empire still welcomes a large number of tourists each year. Most attractions in the Empire are man-made, monuments to the strength and engineering prowess of the Vaygr. History 3013 In March 2313, Vaygr is formed by Zorozeenee in the Nass Galaxies. In July, Vaygr took control of the inner 8000 sectors of the galaxy, in what has become known as the biggest conquest in multiversal history and remains the largest to this date. In September the Vaygr declared war on the fledgeling faction Debrisian Federal Navy after political remarks made by their leader, beginning with a surprise attack on the DFN shipyards by a Vaygr Sphinx Battleship. DFN forces managed to drive the battleship away, but suffered heavy losses. After this, raids on the DFN became more common, with Thunderheads being sent every other day for two weeks. In October, Zoro founded the Odium Pact with Ridik, leader of Euro-Corp. The Odium Pact went on to become one of the finest fighting forces in the known galaxies. In November, the Vaygr, alongside Odium faction Euro-Corp, moved to the HSZ Galaxies and began their conquest. The conquest continued until the HSZ Galaxy was suddenly rendered uninhabitable. 3014 In March, the Vaygr, as well as Euro-Corp, moved to the Elwyn Galaxies. DFN forces, working alongside Lazarus Imperium and other Athanatos Concord forces, opened fire on a Euro-Corp base, starting another war. Four DFN titans eventually entered the fray, levelling known Odium assets as they went. In May, the Lazarus Imperium and Starfleet attacked a Vaygr structure with a few ships. 1 or 2 Lazarus ships were destroyed from a distance, while the rest of them retreated to unknown locations. Both Lazarus and Vaygr forces stayed at their respective bases for a significant duration. Eventually, having finally grown tired of playing the "waiting game", each group proceeded to the other's base, coincidentally at the same time. One Vaygr ship split off to destroy the Lazarus base, and succeeded in doing so. As they had chosen the same jump route, both sides soon collided in a head to head battle. In the ensuing chaos, Lazarus and Starfleet lost many medium sized ships, while the Vaygr lost one titan and an Intruder-class Battlecruiser. The Vaygr eventually pushed Starfleet back to their base and destroyed it, leaving them victorious. In August, the Vaygr raided Dovan Empire, extorting money from them, and officially ending friendly relations. In November, Alliance Armada (later Atlas Alliance) and Calderon Republic (later Cobalt Royalty) entered the Odium Pact. Zoro and AA's leader Blackhawk soon became fast friends and strong allies. In December, hostilities between Thryn Monarchy and the Odium Pact began, after a group of Odium titans intruded on Thryn space. Blackhawk and Zoro attacked the Thryn homebase with an AA Athena titan and a Vaygr Hunter Battleship, and Thryn defended with their homebase defence turret and two smaller ships in an anvil maneuver. The Thryn ships retreated after taking hull damage, after which Odium reinforcements arrived, and an Odium battle-miner was destroyed by the homebase turret. In December, an alliance called the Children of Kerensky (CoK) was created, composed of factions that were victims of Odium's, and in particular, Vaygr's outwardly hostile nature. Soon after CoK was born, they were infiltrated by a spy, Rezerian. Intel was gathered that the Children of Kerensky had a new ship under construction by Shadow Star Corporation, which would serve as their last hope of defeating Odium: the SSC Nightmare II. Rezerian, who had access to the prototype, promptly stole a blueprint copy. The SSC Nightmare II was never deployed by CoK itself, as it was stolen by Linwe. Linwe attempted to invade the Vaygr Empire in the stolen ship, but was soon foiled when Emperor Zoro, piloting an Oppressor-''class titan little over half the size of the ''Nightmare II, destroyed it. After that, just as CynicalCatalyst of SSC was about to record himself angering Blackhawk, Blackhawk himself made a public announcement exposing CoK’s existence and pointing to Nauvran and Tartaran Empire as the traitor. Not knowing Tartaran Empire’s past with Odium, a hasty decision was made to have them removed. A second channel was made in case Nauvran was the spy, in which Rezerian began posting pro-Odium material to the remaining members. This includes taunts and phrases such as “they got us good” and “how poorly we treat our friends.” At this point, evidence was gathered by all trustworthy members and Cynical announced through public channels how Odium's spies worked, leading to an increase in conflict between the two sides. CoK was disbanded later in December. This is considered a victory by the Odium factions. 3015 In the Elwyn Galaxies in March, an Undivided Chaos supertitan and a Vaygr supertitan clashed. The battle was inconclusive, as the Undivided Chaos vessel, piloted by Joelbrisco, jumped out before his ship began overheating. There were minor hostilities between the Vaygr and Trident Industries, when both factions moved to a different galaxy in the Elwyn Galaxies, although these issues were quickly resolved. After this point, Cobalt Royalty (a reformed Calderon Republic) and the Vaygr Empire destroyed a large Blue Star Squadron base. Vaygr and AA then began to attack NFD assets, leaving New Ithaca Station and a number of outposts destroyed, as well as a large portion of NFD's fleet. In April, a fight between Joelbrisco and the Vaygr began as an attack that was supposed to take place towards NFD. 3 Vaygr ships sat outside of NFD space ready to warp. All three ships jumped into the sector, but much to their surprise Joel was already there and firing his swarmer missiles. The swarmers hit the 2 smaller craft and destroyed them. The larger Vaygr craft (an Intruder) was able to escape with an emergency warp drive. The Intruder was then returned to the Vaygr base, it's pilot jumped onto a thruster stick and returned to the Vaygr base sector. Joel then staged himself outside the Vaygr homebase sector to attack, Flying Debris was already near the base in a Rockhopper, ready to attack with him. Joel attacked the sector, killing 1 or 2 people and destroying the jump stick, but not the Intruder. During this time Flying Debris destroyed an unknown unmanned small fighter under the Vaygr base. Zoro then grabbed his titan from another sector and returned to the Vaygr homebase. Flying Debris fled the sector in his Rockhopper, Joel didn’t leave and his battleship was destroyed by the Vaygr titan. Cobalt Royalty and Vaygr Empire then had a small pre-planned fighter skirmish with the Thryn Monarchy and the Tartaran Expatriates. The Thryn/TE side had technical difficulties, and due to software glitches onboard their fighters, there were multiple deaths immediately after the start. In August, the Odium Pact and all factions within it were dissolved as Ridik_Ulass made an announcement informing that the Odium Pact was now Euro-Corp Syndicate and was a supposedly friendlier faction. In October, the Odium Pact returned under Zoro’s leadership, Ridik and his followers removed. The Vaygr invasion of GenXNova Galaxies began. Vaygr then began enforcing warpgate taxes on multiple factions within the spawn galaxy of GenXNova Galaxies, those who refused to pay taxes would have their warpgates destroyed and their bases blockaded for hours on end. In November, an Intruder Battlecruiser piloted by Emperor Zoro attacked and destroyed Trident's former base in the GenXNova Galaxies, TRS Prometheus. ''Trident had however abandoned the base months before it was destroyed. The blueprint of the base was recovered however, and has since been made into the ''Prometheus-type Battle Station. 3016 With their operations in the GenXNova Galaxies a success, in January, Vaygr expanded to Stars of Arcadia and constructed the Galactic Citadel within 1 week of them joining. The conquest was intended to begin the next day however there were minor setbacks. In mid-January, Vaygr announced here that they were preparing for war with the other large faction alliance, which Vaygr had branded as 'rebels', Onus Autonomous Singularity. In February, Vaygr Empire, supported by NeoMillenium and Arctic Storm, had a battle with the Onus Autonomous Singularity. The Odium Fleet took no losses and overheated the majority of the OAS fleet. The surviving OAS ships fled the battle. Another battle was to occur with OAS and Vaygr, however the battle was stopped due to the severe spatial phenomena known as the 'Lagspike'. Vaygr then expanded to the Elwyn Infinity Galaxies in April, and was preparing their strike force inconspicuously until a Trinova operator in the area informed the local nations of the imminent attack. Children of Ktulu launched a preemptive strike taking down several Vaygr mining vessels before the Vaygr warships were ready. In spite of the attacks, the Vaygr Empire successfully constructed their fleet and boarded Children of Ktulu's largest vessel, capturing it unscratched. Soon after, the Vaygr Empire attacked and disabled most of Children of Ktulu's assets including almost all of the territorial claims. In a desperate attempt to delay the Vaygr, Children of Ktulu claimed systems in the outer rim, far away from their homebase. Shortly after, a bomb planted by an unknown saboteur detonated on a Vaygr Cruiser, damaging it significantly and forcing it to retreat back to the Vaygr shipyard for repairs. Not long after this the EI Galaxy would be rendered uninhabitable. Vaygr then ceased operations in the GenXNova Galaxies due to disagreements with the galactic laws present in the region. Vaygr Empire then expanded to the Brierie Galaxies and Starbits Galaxies. A series of attacks that eventually resulted in the destruction of the Furon Empire homebase occurred in the Starbits Galaxies. Vaygr suffered a series of attacks from Trinovan guerilla forces on Starbits; cloaked warheads were used to to deal damage to ships and stations, damage ranging from 0.3% to 1% armor HP damage. However, the stations were rendered incapable of defending themselves and had their jump drive inhibitors destroyed. Along with this, two Vaygr scout craft were destroyed and one Vaygr pilot killed in the fighting, while Trinova suffered zero losses. A contact docking exploit was also utilised by FlyingDebris[disputed information] to steal an Intruder blueprint. Soon after, a member of the Vaygr was exiled from Starbits by the Galaxy's regional council after accusations of utilising an exploit to destroy the Furon Homebase were put forward by Trinova and Furon Empire in a Trinova backed investigation, this resulted in Vaygr ceasing operations in Starbits and leaving the region for good. This also resulted in FlyingDebris claiming 'victory' over Vaygr, only to be denounced by several Odium Pact members and Lecic (who at the time despised Vaygr). Vaygr then expanded to the Light vs Dark Galaxies, and soon after Lego_8bit became the victim to Trinova warhead attacks, forcing him to take shelter in the Vaygr homebase only to be spawn camped. In the following days, Vaygr attacked Trident Foundries and Formiden Colonial Mandate. Trident lost several personnel and FCM lost a large amount of assets, but Vaygr returned with zero losses. A large battle between Vaygr and Mortarian vs Formidden Colonial Mandate occurred on LvD, in spite of being outnumbered the combined Odium force took zero losses. Vaygr then expanded to the TAW Galaxies and soon after constructed their base and fleet. The battle of the Collama system then took place, a Vaygr fleet confronted an FCM fleet. The Enslaver-classBattlecruisers were ineffective due to a spatial phenomena that made their missiles fly through the enemy ships without damaging their targets. The Vaygr, knowing that they could not win the battle in these conditions retreated from the battlefield and returned some time later with a fleet of Centipede-class Battlecruisers, Two FCM Battleships and 2 Cruisers were destroyed with the remaining fleet withdrawing in order to prevent futher loss of resources. Over the course of several days, FCM and FlyingDebris destroyed Vaygr-claimed systems via the destruction of the planets the Territorial Claim Unit was installed on; in response, Vaygr deployed a prototype station that was unable to be destroyed by conventional weapons, it had make use of "cargo blocks" with the actual faction module claiming the station several kilometers away. The cargo blocks would make the "signature" of the station appear away faction block which prevented it from being destroyed as all weapons would lock onto the cargo blocks. The TAW administration had taken no action against the usage of these stations in spite of it being later classified as an "exploit" and was made impossible to do after a "patch" FCM had another battle with Vaygr, once again the Enslaver-class Battlecruisers were ineffective. The Vaygr fleet was damaged but no casualties occurred, the FCM fleet took no damage and thus was victorious. A single Vaygr Centipede-class Battlecruiser piloted by Vaygr leader Zorozeenee was destroyed by an FCM fleet consisting of 6-7 battlecruisers. Soon after the TAW galaxies were rendered uninhabitable, the Vaygr expanded to the Galaxies Aflame and FreaksRUs galaxies. The Vaygr, soon after establishing sovereignty in the Galaxies Aflame cluster, find out the two largest factions in the galaxies, The Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance (both at war with each over) were protected from aggression by the galactic laws of the region, that requires factions to enter a so called "Roleplay agreement" before they could be considered at war. This halted Vaygr's ability to conquer the cluster. Soon after the Galactic Alliance heard of Vaygr's warlike nature from other clusters, they sent a threat to the empire, warning them their ships will be "destroyed one after one". This was presented to the galactic council of the region, who deemed the threat grounds for a war under their "roleplay agreement" laws. The Galactic Empire's entire fleet was destroyed within a single day, forcing them to surrender and become vassals to the Vaygr. The Vaygr began to subjugate and vassalise many smaller factions and colonies in the cluster. After the Rebel Alliance attempted to intervene against a faction resisting subjugation, the galactic council approved a war with the Rebel Alliance and within the space of 24 hours, the Rebel Fleet was completely annihilated, including a hidden ship storage cache. The Vaygr continued to subjugate dozens of small factions in the cluster, taxing them to gain resources to build more fleets and warships in exchange for protection and the threat of war with the Vaygr removed. The Galaxies Aflame cluster is soon rendered uninhabitable. A significant presence was focused on FreaksRUS where routine information gathering from spy cells placed within serverside faction found that the Federation intended to build a fleet and declare total war against the Vaygr. Acting on this intel, the spy cell took control of the Federation homebase and disables the turrets. The base was swiftly unclaimed and reclaimed by a faction hastily created by the spy cell, effectively turning their own homebase against them. A Vaygr fleet arrives to finish the job. Multiple Federation hidden shipyards were then destroyed in the days following, causing the Federation to disband. 2317 Soon after the Elwyn Returnity galaxies become open to colonisation, multiple UIS factions and Odium Pact begin an arms race, the cluster initialy had some spacial phenomena caused time warp warps and in some cases freeze time completely. The combined Odium force however quicky gains a huge resource advantage over its UIS opponents, which are used to begin frequent harrassment attacks to slow down the UIS's ability to gather infastructure and mine, which in turn causes the resource advantage Odium had over UIS to become even larger. A faction known as the "New Daltof Republic" who was previously involved in conflict with Vaygr, makes a threat to several Vaygr members to "join us or die" The NDR faction point reserve is drained and the NDR homebase is sacked and destroyed within 24 hours after this occurs. The Odium Pact force continue the attacks against UIS factions, the Formiddan Colonial Mandate eventualy has their FP reserves drained due to the constant attacks and have their homebase destroyed by a Vaygr force, which also recovers a large amount of resources, again increasing the resource advantage Odium Pact possesed.4 5 In response to the destruction of the FCM homebase, two representatives of the UIS claims the base was a decoy, some time later FCM member claims the base was abandoned, the Odium Pact's response to the claims was "You clearly did not decide on what lie you were going to tell before you told it" A period of quiet occurs, occasional attacks on the newly formed FCM faction occur but the clusters population eventually dies down, the Odium force had decided at this point that the Elwyn Returnity galaxies were not worth maintaining infrastructure on. FlyingDebris destroys several planets being used as claim nodes by Odium, reducing them to one system. Odium forces did not attempt to take back the systems due to their prior decision to begin decommisioning the assets on the ER cluster and prepare to leave to find more populated clusters. FlyingDebris damages a Vaygr Battleship which was undocked due to a spacial phenomena known as a "bug" that resulted in the battleship undocking from the homebase, the battleship however was not overheated and was decommissioned alongside the remaining Odium assets on ER. Odium Pact makes an annoucement on StarMadeDock stating Odium would leaving ER due to the lack of population to make war against. A presence was then re-established in the LvD Galaxies. Several minor conflicts occured but no major battles took place. The Vaygr Raiders also established in the Brierie Galaxies, proceeding to cause havoc. Within 2 weeks, over 500k mass units of damage was done with only 2 Cyclops' being lost to battle damage. The LvD Galactic News then reported that a Vaygr Despoiler had been brought to the brink of destruction by a Lightside aligned warship. Seeing the potential for another galactic conquest, the Vaygr Empire was then brought to Brierie in full force. Within mere weeks the Vaygr Empire becomes the dominant force on Brierie, several factions are subjugated and forced into paying tribute to the Vaygr. The faction "bobs_faction" had suffered a significant loss after Vaygr Empire attacked them for refusing to become vassals to the Vaygr, bob was lured into undocking a large battleship after Vaygr forces baited him into undocking by leaving a small miner outside his base. The faction ---8DC--- after refusing to pay stripped everything from their homebase and moved their base of operations to a hidden base. The base is found by Magitek Kights force recon groups and is destroyed by a Vaygr force. Numerous resources and boarding gear are recovered from the debris. The faction Geometric Killers are attacked after intel suggests they are undocking the entire GK fleet from its home planet to be moved to another system, the entire fleet was destroyed before they could leave, the largest being a 160k mass doomcube. Formiddan Colonial Mandate is attacked by a Vaygr Cyclops-class Frigate on the LvD server, the FCM defenders initialy thought that the at the time unknown threat would attack the homebase, so FCM sent a large drone fleet "9th Reserve" to defend it, however this fleet was intercepted en route althought not much damage was done due to spacial phenomea causing the missiles to strike the ship without doing any damage. FCM members Lecic and Comr4de then attempted to intercept the threat in a combined 112k mass fleet, which they attempted to use tacitcal jumps to close the distance between them and the Cyclops, which was firing from 15km away. However, this tactic proved to be innefective as the Cyclops conducted tactical jumps of its own to prevent the FCM force from closing the gap. The FCM force eventually retreated as they were unable to damage the Cyclops due to the FCM vessels reliance on close range weaponry. An FCM ally "Resonance" also attempted to engage the Cyclops in an approx. 200k mass vessel, but withdrew after the Cyclops jumped away from it, which the Resonance ship did not pursue.6 The Vaygr Empire makes an announcement that they had attacked and defeated a "resurgent OAS force" on Brierie which brought two ships totaling approx. 170k mass to the brink of destruction before they retreated and docked to the OAS homebase, the vessels were allegedly mining craft with no combat capabilities. An OAS station was destroyed some time after.6 The Vaygr Empire publishes two engagements that had occurred on the Brierie and LvD clusters, which resulted in the destruction of a 286k mass vessel fall to the Vaygr on Brierie and the destruction of an FCM force attacking an Infinite Legion Abaddon-class, resulting in an approx. 200k mass FCM battlecruiser commanded by Lecic being overheated. The Vaygr had also announced they had completed their objectives on Brierie and would be shifting the focus of their war effort to the LvD cluster.7 The Vaygr Empire after being challenged by Roninx to a fight (who had been previously bragging about the power of his titan) The Vaygr force although outmassed by the Titan piloted by Roninx had crippled the vessel within less than a minute. Roninx was able to retreat due to special phenomena known as "lag" caused by the titans docked hull plate, which was undocked due to weapons fire from the Vaygr fleet. Ronnix escaped the destruction of his ship by outmaneuvering the Vaygr fleet and docked to his homebase8 The Vaygr Empire Homebase is attacked by Merc Dragon in a 506k mass Nidhog piloted by Nosajimiski. The attacker came under fire from two 500k mass Despoiler-clasd Battleships and was destroyed.8 The Aeron Empyrean attempts to lay siege to the Dark Colony on LvD with an approx. 600k mass NDS Salamis-class. The attack is halted by a combined Odium fleet.8 Resurgent Thryn Monarchy forces arrive on LvD, they are attacked by a lone Vaygr Despoiler-class, who over the course of the invasion had destroyed a Thryn Miner, a large drone fleet and eventually 3 approx. 200k mass ships deployed by Thryn to counter-attack the invading Despoiler.8 The Thryn are attacked again by Vaygr, resulting in another 3 approx. 200k mass vessels destroyed by a lone Despoiler.9 The Vaygr Empire takes note that the traditionally neutral faction, Order of Bogatyrs, was signing into a large amount of military agreements with light aligned factions on LvD. The Vaygr Empire, who at the time was a Dark aligned faction approached the leader Bogdan, requesting they disavowed these agreements. The traditionally diplomatic OOB however was not receptive to the Vaygr's request, thus the Emperor Zoro commanded his Officer, RedAlert_007 to send OOB an ultimatum to OOB leader Bogdan, demanding OOB break all standing agreements with all lightside factions10. OOB once again refused, the Vaygr Empire declared war on OOB as a result. After war on OOB was declared, a Vaygr force destroys several OOB outposts and drone fleets over the course of the war. A battle between 3 OOB members and a Vaygr strike force took place as well, with OOB crushingly defeated.11 The Vaygr Empire would loose an Agonizer-class Titan (800k mass) to a combined NRE/Dovan Empire fleet outmassing the Vaygr Empire vessel 2.5:1. The pilot, Zorozeenee would not be present for the ship being overheated as he crashed due to a strange force known only as "lag" upon rendering the large fleet. The NRE/Dovan Fleet would take 4 minutes to overheat the vessel (while at 1FPS and almost unplayable ping) after engaging it.12 The Vaygr Empire would deploy 2 Despoiler-class Battleships against 2 NRE Vega-class Battleships, despite of being outmassed by approx. 200k mass, the Vaygr fleet won the battle, destroying both NRE vessels, piloted by IKindaCrashALot and DistantLifeform. A Vaygr Marine Duo attempts to board an NRE Vega-class Battleship after it is discovered by Magitek Knights force recon, the boarding attempt failed as the marine duo could not locate the faction block, which forced them to destroy it instead. Magitek Knights discover another 600k mass Vega Battleship and the Vaygr Empire destroy it on the FreaksRus galaxies. The Vaygr Empire would log onto Brierie and notice that a Dovan Empire Dovahkiin-class was made public on the blueprint list due to a bug, taking advantage of the bug, the Vaygr Empire would spawn a copy of the Dovahkiin-class to blueprint before being destroyed with images of its destruction to be used for propaganda purposes. Zorozeenee would form the Vaygr Death Wing, a branch-off of the Vaygr Empire that would preform a similar role to the Vaygr Raiders. RedAlert, a former Senior Officer within Vaygr had decided to publish a testimony against his former faction as he believed the actions of Vaygr were immoral and detrimental to the game's development. LvD and Systemhack took action and a temp ban was issued to Zoro, Aceface, and Redalert on LVD. On systemhack the faction was banned. Redalert would retrieve his ships he owned during his time in Vaygr and destroy them for propaganda purposes. In an attempt to downplay the recent enormous losses inflicted by Trinova Technologies, the leader of the Vaygr Death Wing, IKindaCrashAlot on behalf of the Vaygr would attempt to refute the claims of losses in combat during a discussion in an unofficial StarNade communication network. IKindaCrashAlot would accuse Trinova Technologies of fabricating news about battles that "never occurred" for the sake of propaganda. Trinova claimed to post images but the images were nowhere to be found. Vaygr Empire's public relations officer, Mortiferum, would announce on StarMadeDock that he would be leaving Vaygr as had lost all interest in StarMade. The Vaygr recruitment bulletin present on StarMadeDock would disappear soon after. Vaygr Death Wing leader, IKindaCrashAlot would be involved in an engagement against a joint Lightside fleet consisting mostly of Trinova Technologies ships, totaling approximately 850k mass. IKindaCrashAlot in an approx. 90k Nightstalker-class would be joined by BigDude in an approx 270k mass Moloch-class and DestroyerOfWorlds who deployed two drone fleets, one of which consisting of 5 additional Moloch-class vessels. This battle was declared a Dark Side victory due to Lightside losses of one Trinova 250k mass Hidatsa and one MercDragon 70k mass Torik. In the Freaks R Us galaxies Vaygr would engage a 650k and a 250k drone of the factions SpaceCats and destroy them. The faction Dead Pixels was also attacked losing a few 20k mass ships and a 40k. Vaygr Death Wing would empty a Trinova Technologies storage on LvD, after an investigation the LVD admins stated the method that it was obtained was unfair and half would be given back to Trinova. Vaygr Empire looses their homebase on the Systemhack server after redalert sabtoaged it after being unbanned. The rest of the Vaygr members remained banned. Famous Members: * Zorozeenee * Aceface * Dsgraves * KarnageKing VAYGR RECORDS: Vaygr official page Orders associated with the Vaygr Empire: The Vaygr Empire is a very large organisation with military capacity to match the Order of Bogatyrs. They are to be treated with respect and Emperor Zorozeenee is to be greeted as an Elite Ambassador. The Grand Master has expressed that if any agents turn up we are to escort them to him to the best guest quarters available and to notify him so that he can find out why the Vaygr representatives have come. Category:Factions Category:History